


An (Un)comfortable Encounter

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus takes a trip to Knockturn Alley to find someone to help him with a certain "problem"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An (Un)comfortable Encounter

Remus Lupin made sure that his hat was fully covering his face when he stepped into the dark alley. No one, _no one_ , could know that he was here. What would people say if they knew that Hogwarts Professor, war-hero and father, Remus Lupin, was in Knockturn Alley looking for “a good time”. It was not the first time that Remus had been this desperate for a blow job, but it was his first time in Knockturn Alley. He just didn't have the strength to travel that far today.   
  
He walked around a corner and was met by a skinny and sickly looking girl. She couldn't be more than 15. Remus swallowed a lump in his throat and walked past her before he ran into another, but older, girl. She walked towards him with a hopeful look on her face. “Can I help you with anything, mister?” Remus just shook his head and waved her away.   
  
Lupin walked further into the alley and tried to dodge all the offers from the miscellaneous girls the best he could. He even had to physically shake a couple of them off his body. He reached the back of the alley and saw a young, tall and well-built man standing in the corner. The man didn't throw himself at him like the women had, but seemed more focused on his cigarette than on possible customers.  
  
Remus walked closer to the young man and carefully cleared his throat to speak.  
  
“Fifty Galleons for a hand job, eighty for a BJ. A fuck will cost you three hundred. I don't bottom, and I only use preparation spells. I don't do rimming, felching, swallow or spend the night.”  
  
Remus was totally caught off guard when the man spoke and could only mutter the words “Just a blow job, please”.  
  
“Fine, come with me,” the man said and started walking out of the alley. Remus followed.  
  
The two of them slipped around a corner from a sex-shop and the young man tossed his cigarette on the ground. “Do you have the money?”  
  
Remus dug in his pocket and found the galleons and handed it to the man who counted it thoroughly before putting it in his pocket.  
  
“Fine, now drop the trousers.” The man demanded and Remus obliged. He opened his fly and pulled down the trousers and underwear.  
  
The younger man got down on his knees and put Remus' half-erect cock into his warm mouth.  
  
The man definitely knew what he was doing. What he lacked in enthusiasm in his introductions he made up for in his actions. Remus leant back against the brick wall and closed his eyes. This was worth every Knut.  
  
It didn't take long before Remus felt his balls tighten and he barely managed to warn the man what was happening before white fluids started to burst out of the tip of his cock.  
  
“Fuck yes!” Remus moaned and threw his head backwards causing his hat to fall of his head. Remus didn't care. This was too good to care about a hat.  
  
“Professor Lupin? Is that you?”  
  
Remus' heart skipped a beat. “Huh?” The orgasm was brutally interrupted as Remus looked down at the larger, but younger man.  
  
“It _is_ you!” The man stated and grinned widely. “How are you? I haven't seen you since fourth year.”  
  
Remus didn't know what to say or do.   
  
“It's Cormac McLaggen. You were my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher fourth year. I was in Gryffindor, remember? Wow, no one would believe me if I told them I had just sucked off the hottest teacher in school.”  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Remus merely said and hastily pulled up his trousers. He picked up his hat, but it was too late to cover his face now. “Listen, Cormac. You can't tell anyone about this, okay?”  
  
“Don't worry, Professor,” Cormac laughed. “I won't.”  
  
Remus sighed with relief.  
  
“I didn't know you were gay. Didn't you marry that pink haired lady?” Cormac continued.  
  
Remus merely nodded.  
  
“You got a kid, right?” Cormac asked while lighting a new cigarette.  
  
“Cormac, listen. You have to pretend that this never happened!” Remus looked him straight in the eyes. “No one can find out about this!”  
  
“Of course, not.” Cormac reassured him. “But feel free to come back anytime you'd like, Professor. Maybe I can give you a discount next time.”  
  
Cormac winked at him before he started to walk towards the street. He turned around and called: “Maybe I'll even let you top. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that up my arse.”


End file.
